Melody Puppet
by blackcrescent2
Summary: Contains died ponies and silt blood.


**Hi, guys. It's me again. Remember: all credit for MLP: FiM goes to Hasbro, Inc.**

 **Melody Puppet**

In a dark forest, an Earth pony stallion sat near a fire. He had a dark blue body, a light orange and white striped mane and tail, and greenish blue eyes. His cutie mark was a copper moonshine still. A bush rustled in the dark and a figure walked out.

"When I step into the light, you must not scream, for that would upset me, and you don't want me to be upset," the figure said calmly.

"Okay," the stallion said, unsure. The figure walked out of the dark shadow, revealing a gray unicorn mare with a long black mane that covered her eyes and a flat black tail. Her mouth seemed to have been sewn and her cutie mark looked like a brown pony puppet.

"Hi. I'm Melody Puppet, and what is your name?" the mare asked curiously, her stiches stretching and closing up as she spoke.

"I'm Moonshine. Are you okay?" Moonshine asked worriedly.

"Yes. I'm okay for a cursed mare. Do you mind if I tell you a story?" Melody Puppet asked with the same curiosity.

"Sure. Please have a seat," Moonshine said kindly. Melody Puppet sat down on the other side of the fire.

"A long time ago, the was a little village, and there was this mare that made shows with puppets. One day, a young colt interrupted saying that he could see the performer moving their mouth. Something snapped in the mare. Later, after the show when nopony was looking, she coltnapped the colt, brought him to her home, and with a soundproofing spell, she slowly turned the colt into a doll, but that little secret didn't last too long.

"The villagers soon found out about what she did. She took what she could with her, which was a needle and thread. She ran. Looking back, she saw that her home was on fire, and some the villagers gave chase. She ran into the forest only to be caught by a green Earth pony mare with a yellow mane and tail, both tied up with yellow ribbons. She pinned the other mare down, saying, 'If you ever come back, you'll face justice for what you did. You hurt my brother, so it's payback time.' The Earth pony grabbed the needle and thread that lay on the ground and sewed the mare's mouth closed Years passed and the performer started to feel lonely, so what she did to the colt, she started to do to other ponies that where either camping or travelling, turning them into her own puppets."

Melody Puppet finished the story with a happy tone. Noises filled the air around them. The stallion looked around fearfully. More ponies came out of the shadows, each of a different color, gender, and species, but they all had one thing in common. They were stitched up. The stallion was so scared that he got up and ran, screaming for help. He bumped into one the dead ponies, falling to the ground, scared. It and another dead pony held him down, and two minutes later, Melody Puppet arrived.

"You should have not screamed. I told you that upsets me. Now, you'll be joining in the show, so enjoy my little song," Melody Puppet said calmly.

"Please don't do this to me," Moonshine pleaded. His words fell on deaf ears. Melody Puppet levitated a camping knife over to him and began to cut. His screams echoed throughout the forest. Melody Puppet started to sing.

"I'm Melody Puppet. Have you heard the news? A cursed mare that kills ponies in the forest, for when they scream, it ruins the show, but if they stay quiet and enjoy the show that my puppets put on for them, they get to live, and now this song is something you'll follow along to, little Moonshine, for now you will be cursed to be a puppet for my show, so as these last stitches seal your fate, you no long need to be scared, for you bring joy to ponies by dancing to my melody." Melody Puppet finished with a happy sigh, seeing her new work. Moonshine's body was covered in blood and stitches, and with a dark magic coving her horn, the dead pony that lay on the ground slowly rose up. "Now, my puppet, go and clean up. There's a show to do," Melody Puppet ordered.

 **Until next time. I hope you guys have a scary Halloween. Also, this story was inspired by Dead Slice, made by James Wad. If you're up for something creepy, go and check it out.**


End file.
